Volatile memory systems, such as random-access memory (RAM), are widely used as a form of primary data storage in computer memories. Volatile memory devices perform read and write operations quickly, allowing fast access to transiently stored data when the memory devices are powered. The stored data is lost when the devices are not powered. Presently, volatile memory devices are utilized in a wide range of applications including, for example, mobile phones, digital cameras, personal computers, and other applications where permanent data storage is not required or when fast data manipulation is desired. Typical volatile memory devices include, for example, Static RAM (SRAM) and Dynamic RAM (DRAM). Volatile memory devices are widely implemented in the form of embedded memory.
In recent years, development in RAM technology has presented floating body cells (FBCs) as an alternative data storage solution to conventional DRAM and SRAM, combining fast operation with high packing density. Volatile memory cells that rely on a floating body for data storage are thus known as floating body RAM (FBRAM). However, current process methods to manufacture FBRAMs face limitations with regard to manufacturing costs, operation voltage, and data retention period.
From the foregoing discussion, there is a need to provide improved RAM devices as well as simplified and cost effective methods to form such devices.